


Violent Delights

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Bottom Mr. Wednesday, Dark!Shadow Moon, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: 当他并没有解开星期三的手铐而是径直从后者抬起的双手旁走过时，影子看见老人的脸色变了。“这是某种拷问吗？”星期三说，他声音里骗局成功所带来的愉悦早已荡然无存。他安静地望着影子把假警徽和枪套放进皮包里，脸上的表情难以捉摸。影子眨了眨眼睛，在房间中央的长凳上坐了下来，离星期三不足两英尺远，他们的膝盖几乎碰在一起。满屋子的人体模特都面对着他们，仿佛这不是一次私密的交谈，而是某种秘密集会。“它现在是了，”他回答。





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我在写点什么所以不容分说先发了(草  
私设如山

他不知道这种感觉是怎么产生的。  
也许是从他亲眼看着星期三毫不犹豫地砍下瓦尔坎的头时开始的，也许是从他观察到星期三在面对世界先生露出恐惧时开始的，还有可能是当星期三从他的伤口中取出那块活木头并在他脸上落下一吻时开始的，又或者——见鬼，也许从星期三在大雪里戴上那对可笑的粉红色兔毛耳罩的那一刻起，这种感觉就已经深深地在他心中扎根了。  
他可以毫不费力地想出无数个名头来称呼这个曾经的众神之父：卑鄙无耻的老骗子，心狠手辣的毒上司，油嘴滑舌的老色鬼，等等，等等。他试图像个合格的盲信者那样毫无保留地支持他，可事实证明这几乎是个不可能的任务。最可笑的是，几天前星期三甚至还把他留在燃烧的火车残骸里等死，自己则悠闲地驾着老爷车转身上路。  
他说不清那是一种什么感觉。可尽管如此，那东西却依然自顾自地像毒藤一般疯长，而星期三的一举一动都是它最喜爱的养料。当星期三又一次用他那过分华美的修辞和油滑世故的腔调转移话题、推卸责任、成功地把所有人——尤其是他——蒙在鼓里的时候，影子终于琢磨出了些许端倪。  
那是渴望。  
他渴望星期三，以某种他自己也无法理解的方式。  
也许那是因为他渴望答案，而这个总把他耍的团团转的老头子却正是这世界上一切真相的代名词。  
可直到他登上世界上最大的旋转木马之前，影子都没意识到这种渴望是带有性意味的。  
那是他们刚到岩上之屋不久，星期三独自走开了，后来影子才知道他是去见卓娅•沃切恩亚亚。  
“我们以信仰为食，”有着枫糖色皮肤的女人在漫长的等待中将他拽进了一场对话，她交叠起双腿倚在机器的侧面，手指轻柔地摩挲着影子小臂上的皮肤。玻璃罩子里的矮人乐队垂着头，脸上挂着僵硬的假笑，风琴和手鼓上落满灰尘。  
“我们在人间受崇拜。信徒们在祈祷时的情感越热烈，我们从中得到的力量就越强。”她不知何时已经贴上了影子的身体，丝绸长裙包裹着她那凸凹有致的肉体，影子只觉得口干舌燥，因为有那么一瞬间他确信自己能透过那层轻薄的暗红色布料看到前者丰满的乳房。“所有这些情感都能派上用场。爱，恨，愤怒，痛苦，恐惧……”她低声对他耳语，嘴唇贴着他的耳垂磨蹭，她吐出的每一个词都让影子感到某种难以言明的战栗电流般袭上他的脊椎。“……还有欢愉。”  
“当他急于重获神力时，一个精明的神明总会记得，”她的指甲挑逗般地扫过他的胸膛，沿着衬衫的条纹一路向下，“性永远是最有效率的方式。”  
影子屏住了呼吸。他的脑子里一片空白。  
“总有一天，”女人呼出的气息拍打着他的耳廓，“他会需要你的。”  
“你叫什么名字？”影子轻声问，后者抬起头与他对视，目光灼热得仿佛能看透他的灵魂。  
女人无声地笑起来，影子发现她的手指间捏着一枚硬币。她咬着嘴唇，轻轻地将它塞进投币口里。矮人木偶在机械运作的吱嘎声中装模作样地演奏起乐器，录好的乐声从廉价的喇叭里传出，听起来恼人且刺耳。  
“比奇丝。” 

“不管你承不承认，”他靠在快餐店的吧台上这么说，“你需要我。”  
星期三几乎气得跳起脚来。“我选中你是因为你是个不管在今世还是来生都没有未来、没有身份、没人在乎也没人关心甚至连死了都没人管的无名小卒，而不是因为你是什么了不起的大人物！”他大声骂道，像是被人说中了心思那样整张脸都憋得通红，“真见鬼！你满意了没有？”  
影子只是笑笑。他觉得很有意思，毕竟星期三失去冷静的样子可不是每天都能见到；星期三则是咬着嘴唇转开脸，低下头骂骂咧咧地抿了一口他的杰克丹尼威士忌。这场单方面的争论暂时告一段落。

星期三说谎简直就像呼吸一样自然。影子有时候免不了会想，这个全能的父、万神之神，这个叫做葛雷姆尼尔的曾经受人崇敬的老者究竟在他作为神明的漫长的生命中呼吸过多少次，又有多少次像现在这样不动声色地在顷刻间编织出一个又一个精心设计的骗局。“学着点，影子，”星期三兴致勃勃地将教士的白领子在脖颈上扣好，对着落地镜小心翼翼地抚平紫红色衬衫上的每一个褶皱，他那只浑浊的蓝色假眼一如既往地在暗处闪着狡黠的光。每当这个时候影子都会以为站在自己面前的是一只碰巧钻进了高档定制西服里的成了精的老波斯猫，而不是一个……“这叫传道士骗局，”星期三自顾自地说下去，边在地上踱步边把那个铜制的十字架握在手里把玩，“想办成事只要两个人。道貌岸然的神父和尽职尽责的热心警察，两相搭配就能把这城市里任何一个被蝇头小利和鸡毛蒜皮的日常琐事蒙蔽双眼直到小脑萎缩的商人耍得找不着北。”  
影子看着星期三手舞足蹈地讲述这场诈骗的每个细节，而当听懂了所有要点后他的思绪就开始游离。你得演好那个天杀的警察，他觉得星期三是想跟他说这个，但他仅仅是在靠观察后者嘴唇的张合判断这句话大致的含义。事实上影子在回想在岩上之屋发生的事情和星期三上一次用不知所云的谜语搪塞他的问题时的场景。他有跟人讲过那天当他从旋转木马上下来的时候像个高中生一样勃起了吗？不是因为示巴女王那充满暧昧的挑逗，而是因为她话语间某些有针对性的暗示，还有那些随之而来的怪诞的性幻想？……  
“妈的。你有在听吗？”影子在听到声音时下意识地挺直身体，然后意识到星期三正弯腰盯着他，警示性地在他耳侧打了几个响指。“你真得好好练练专注力了，我的孩子。”老人夸张地叹了口气，把假警徽郑重其事地拍在了影子的大腿上，“我们走。”

星期三绝对是个天生的骗术大师，或者说天才中的天才。从惶然无助的孤寡老人到西装笔挺的剧场老板、从衣衫褴褛的卑劣小偷到正直和蔼的神职人员，不管是什么身份什么角色他都能信手拈来，好像那不过是一件早就挂在衣柜里的外套，而他需要做的只是在合适的时候披上它而已。影子曾在心里无数次赞叹星期三那超凡卓绝的演技，有一次他差点就告诉这个老骗子“谎言之神”这个名号本应该是为他准备的，而不是洛基——不过之后他换了种思考方式，结果发现这更像是家族遗传。  
不得不说星期三演得相当入戏。当影子将手铐铐在星期三的手腕上的时候前者都没有露出丝毫破绽，反而垂下眉毛撇了撇嘴摆出一副不甘又懊悔的表情，还充满挫败地耸了耸肩，活脱脱就是一个被法律抓了个现行的老道罪犯。他毫不吃惊于星期三用一天中的一个小时做神明剩下的二十三小时当骗子，真正让他啼笑皆非的是相比做神，这老家伙当骗子的时候花的精力反倒还要更多一些（而且更专业，影子在心里又补上一句）。  
在他们返回藏身处的过程中，影子能感受到短暂的喜悦从老人身上散发出来洋溢在空气里，他几乎是雀跃着穿过黑色的绒布进入这片堆满了各式各样人体模特的狭小空间，快活地赞扬了两句影子的演技，同时在屋子中央的凳子上坐下，将他那被铐紧的双手展示给影子。“现在可以请你帮我解开它们了吗，我的孩子？”  
影子并没有解开星期三的手铐，而是径直从后者抬起的双手旁走过。他看见老人的脸色变了。  
“这是某种拷问吗？”星期三说，他声音里骗局成功所带来的愉悦早已荡然无存。他安静地望着影子把假警徽和枪套放进皮包里，脸上的表情难以捉摸。  
影子眨了眨眼睛，也在长凳上坐了下来，离星期三不足两英尺远，他们的膝盖几乎碰在一起。满屋子的人体模特都面对着他们，仿佛这不是一次私密的交谈，而是某种秘密集会。  
“它现在是了，”他回答。

-TBC-


	2. The Caged Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我说，这场审讯已经结束了。”星期三一字一顿地说，脸上的表情里含着影子以前从未见过的凶狠。“是谁给了你这个胆子，男孩？你认为我挣不开这团废铁吗？”  
“我毫不怀疑你能，”影子平静地回答，手指并没有因为对方的威胁而挪动一寸，“但你确实需要帮助。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无伤说服奥丁让你搞py的百大方法

“这场审讯到此为止了。”  
影子看着他的雇主温和却不容置疑地伸出双手，冰冷的金属随着后者的动作相互敲击着发出清脆的声响。星期三看起来很疲惫，有几秒钟他甚至像个真正的老人那样显得苍老而孤独。他垂下眼睛避开影子的目光，尽管不愿承认，但某一部分的他似乎在恳求面前的青年不要再说下去。在阳光下影子看到星期三那只布满云翳的假眼迟钝地转动了两下，像是在哀悼往事的幽灵。  
他们都没有说话。影子略显迟疑地从衣兜中掏出钥匙，缓慢地凑到星期三的手边，像是要打开对方的手铐——但在那之前，他握住了星期三的手。  
“老天，你的手真冷，”他故意抬高声音说，语气和动作夸张得仿佛在演一部舞台剧。“你还好吗？”他用手指在自己的脸前比划了两下，像是在示意些什么，“你真应该照照镜子，你的脸色差得要命。”  
而事实上也确实是这样。从他们出发来找这两个矮人时算起影子就一直在观察星期三，这个平时永远活跃过度的老人反常地在副驾驶上睡了一路，把风衣裹得紧紧的；表面看起来他仿佛健谈得一如往常，可实际上他那过分苍白的脸色和略显佝偻的姿态已经说明了一切。从昨晚开始，影子能感受到星期三的身体随着时间的推移变得越来越虚弱，他的皮肤更是悄无声息地灰败下去。  
而现在他正坐在深秋时分开了空调的室内却一刻不停地在出冷汗，影子不用看都知道那些汗水已经把他后背的衬衫浸成了深紫色。  
星期三僵住了。旧时的神明停下了动作，眯起双眼，先前的忧郁彻底消失在米黄色的风衣之下，取而代之的是如鹰隼般锐利且充满敌意的目光。“你想要什么？”星期三说。尽管他尽力用最快的速度将刚才那一瞬间的僵硬掩饰了过去，却还是没能逃过影子的眼睛。“是世界先生和那些所谓的新神，不是吗？”影子柔声说，“你骗不了我。他们开始进攻了，而且他们采取的某些办法不知怎地削弱了你的能力。”  
“我说，这场审讯已经结束了。”星期三一字一顿地说，脸上的表情里含着影子以前从未见过的凶狠。“是谁给了你这个胆子，男孩？你认为我挣不开这团废铁吗？”  
“我毫不怀疑你能，”影子平静地回答，手指并没有因为对方的威胁而挪动一寸，“但你确实需要帮助。”  
长时间的沉默降临在他们两人之间，影子依然握着星期三的手，并吃惊地发现对方的拳头不易察觉地颤抖起来，连手心和手背都变得汗津津的。星期三的呼吸声比平时要重，就好像这副手铐钳得他呼吸困难似的。在影子数到他第二十次呼气的时候，星期三开口了。  
“他们在删除一切跟我有关的信息，”他的声音因愤怒而发颤，却又平淡得仿佛在讲述他人的境遇。他在忍耐。“同时又在别的地方推倒纪念碑，烧毁藏书馆……跟他们之前摧毁其他任何一个神明时所做的事别无二致。他们想要抹杀我。”  
“看起来这些混蛋把你打了个措手不及。”  
“那就让他们来吧，”星期三咬牙切齿地骂道，“我为什么要在乎？比这更糟的情况我也经历过，再等几个小时我就会让这帮傻瓜亲眼见识到什么叫做他娘的无用功。”  
影子咳嗽了一声，向前倾了倾身子将手肘支在大腿上，换了个更舒服的姿势握紧老人的手腕。他笑了。“不过你得先拿到那根长矛。”  
“你有意见？”  
“我不认为你能等到那个时候，”影子放缓声音说，“我们要在这里待上最少四个小时。要是如果你有信心自己在第四个小时结束的时候还能站着走出这道门，那就当我没讲过。如果再没有人给你提供力量，你连这一关都挺不过去。”  
星期三紧紧咬着牙，看起来好像下一秒就要爆发了。影子察觉到自己仿佛正走在初春时节湖面的薄冰上，一步踏错就有可能随着碎冰和枯叶沉到湖底最深处的淤泥中去，而他却依然想知道自己在这之前还能往前走多远。“聪明，”星期三勾起嘴角对着影子露出一个近似笑容的狰狞表情，眼中却没有半分笑意，“又或者我可以现在就杀了你，用绳子把你吊在房梁上、剖开你的肚子，把你那点可怜的人类血液洒满这个见鬼的试衣间，然后让福金和雾尼一左一右啄出你的眼睛。”他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，那样子像是已经提前品尝到了播散在空气当中的人祭的鲜血，“你最好相信我已经很久没得到过像样的祭品了。”  
“那你就该做得快些，”影子尽力让自己听起来足够镇定，因为他清楚奥丁说的都是实话，而他也不想被这家伙做成他妈的血腥晴天娃娃。“然后用你那所谓的神力尽快找到一个既没人在乎也没人关心、平时既要开车又要给你挡枪、等你下次遇到这种情况的时候还要勇敢献祭自身的倒霉搭档。”他咽了口唾沫，“因为在来的路上趁你睡得死死的时候我可是看到有无人机在天上盘旋。你觉得他们找到这里又要多久？”  
又是一阵沉默。他们互相盯着对方的眼睛，好似那是一场争夺主导权的战斗，影子从未想过自己能坚持住不眨眼这么长时间。他能看出星期三在思考，后者的下唇难以遏制地小幅度颤抖着，脸色与刚才相比又苍白了几分，如今更是在怒火与痛苦的催化下几乎变成吓人的青灰色。有好几次影子都确信星期三下一秒就会突然变出来一条什么古神专用的绳子把他勒死，但出乎意料的是星期三先一步叹着气转开了脸，而影子发现自己也没有像想象中那样被吊在试衣间的房梁上等着被乌鸦吃空内脏。当星期三再次望向影子的时候，他的表情和语气都已经比先前温和了许多，甚至带着点无可奈何。“你有什么更好的方法吗？”  
影子终于暗中松了一口气。就算他从一开始就不认为星期三真的会杀了他，但听到对方亲口这么讲毕竟还是更让人安心一些。“是这样的，比奇丝说——”  
“比奇丝！”星期三的反应把他吓了一跳，前者猛地挣脱他的手从椅子上站了起来，几乎是咆哮着面对他喊出这个名字，“我就知道，那个他妈的用逼吃人的婊子！她又告诉你什么了？还是说你已经上过她了？”  
“她只是告诉我当神明急需重获力量的时候采取哪些方式是最简便又效率最高的。”  
星期三发出一声懊恼的低吼，边深呼吸边用双手揉搓着面部，试图通过这这种方式让自己冷静下来。“我刚才就应该用绳子勒死你，”他说。  
“我甚至都没说是什么方法。”  
“我才不会让什么三十出头才出狱不到半个月还穿得像个智力低下的联邦探员的毛头小子在他妈的商场储藏室里操我！”  
“我也不会在四个小时之后冒着被打成蜂窝的危险扛着个半死不活的老骗子突出重围把他塞到他的老爷车里，然后说不定，我是说说不定——我还得再用同样的办法溜回来，就为了取他那支破枪。”  
“我雇你来就是干这个的。”  
“你雇我来是为了让我护送你，不是为了让我送你去死，老家伙。”  
“那你就该从现在开始改变想法了。”  
“如果你有更好的办法，我洗耳恭听。”  
星期三抿着嘴，影子知道他在权衡利弊。他被铐住的双手紧紧地攥着，后背防御性地弓起，如同被猎人逼入绝境的野兽。最终他开口了。“你想做就快点做完，”他闭上眼睛，仰起头长长地呼出一口气。“妈的，我真希望这里有田纳西威士忌。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （如果你是他儿子的话）


End file.
